About Last Night
by DeathBeyondFate
Summary: Dean finally let's his feeling loose to a very drunk Sam. But, will Sam remember it in the morning?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have been getting alot of requests for wincest. Well, ladies and more ladies, here is a tragic Wincest. **

**Disclaimer: I own noting Supernatural, and I owe the story to a post I saw on Tumblr.**

* * *

It had been a long night of drinking and dancing with pretty ladies, but Dean and Sam had a hunt to follow up on, and there was no way in hell John was going to let them hunt again if they come into the next day drunk or with a hangover.

Dean was just turning 22 and Sam almost 18 so they were about ready to go off on their own and hunt for the thing that killed their mom. John had told them that if they could complete a hunt against a windego, he would let them go. They couldn't screw this up. Not this time. They were alone, without their dad's help. It was a challenge on its own without the help of alcohol involved.

But, you see, they had gotten so close to this windego and had found out where it resided, but it had security. Massive security. So, Dean thought it'd be best if they just gave up for the night and went to have fun. They'd deal with all of it in the morning.

Sam reluctantly agreed and off they went to a bar, where Dean bought the beer and Sam had to use his fake ID to even get in the joint. It was a hassle, but it was all worth it, right?

"God, Sammy. I have never seen you so drunk in your life." Dean stated as he got out of the car and walked around to open Sam's door. "Maybe you should just go and pass out once we get in there."

"Don' you be tellin' me what tuh do, Dean." Sam muttered, drunkily, as he somehow managed to get out of the car and walk semi-straightly to the door.

Shaking his head, Dean laughed under his breath as he helped his drunk brother inside the hotel room. He had to admit. The sight of his brother in this state was kind of amusing. That, or it could be the fact that Dean is also shit-faced. He just has a way to hide it better. That, and he has been around this block once or twice, so his body has gotten used to it, built an endurance.

Sam stripped himself of his shirt by the time Dean had got him inside.

"Woah, there, buddy." Dean said, laughing. "I'd be careful. I don't want you streaking in the hotel room." Dean, being the caring older brother, helped Sam to the bed, laying him down and tucking him in. He can deal with the headache in the morning.

A pouting lip came across Sam's face. "Dean… I'm jealous."

Still laughing at his now amusingly drunk brother, Dean answered, "Of what, Sammy."

"You!... And girls." As Dean sat on the edge of his bed across from Sam's, Sam propped himself up on an elbow as he looked over at Dean. "How come you don't love me like you love them, Dean? I'm your brother right? You should love me like everyone else."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. Was he asking him what he thought he was asking him? FINALLY! Dean has always felt for his brother. Protecting him made him realize that Dean loved Sam, not just as a brother. He loved Sam as… as… as brother's shouldn't. Dean had loved him like that since one time back in Blackstone, Massachusetts, when their dad was hunting a vampire and Dean was left back in the Motel with Sam. Sam asked him where babies came from and Dean made him watch porn. Sam was scarred ever since, and he should've been. He was 6 at the time. Now he is almost 18 and Dean wanted the moment to play over again so he could show his baby brother where babies came from. Oh God, did he wish he could show him.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me, Dean. How come you don't love me like those girls at the bar. They were grinding on you and you seemed to love it, like really love it."

Dean shook his head, standing up to turn the lights out. "Sam, I don't real-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sam had pulled Dean down on top of him. Dean's breath caught. What the hell was his brother doing. "Sammy, what the hell a-" Yet another unfinished sentence, this time it was cut off by Sam's lips on Dean's. Dean tried to push Sam away, balling his hands in fists and trying to push away from him, but Sam's arms around Dean's waist held him to his brother. And not only did it keep them pressed together, Sam's arms around Dean's waist held Dean's hips to his brothers, making the hard bulge in his jeans known. Dean closed his eyes as he suppressed his feelings, emotions, and the tendency to get a hard on every time something like this happens. "Sam…" Dean's voice was raspy of trying to push back everything he wanted to feel right now. "You're drunk. This isn't you."

"Just love me like you love them, Dean. That's all I ask. You don't know how many times I've had to leave the room because you dancing with girls. You flirting with girls only makes me wish it was me and not them. Dean, love me." Sam gripped the edge of Dean's shirt and pulled it over Dean's head.

Dean's jaw clenched and eyes closed. Then… He let everything go. "Okay, Sammy." Dean then let his lips fall over his brothers again, letting his emotions fly and his blood rush through him. Those lips that he so desperately wanted. All these times. Everything on his brother was now his. Dean let his hands roam his brother's bare chest as his brother's hands did the same thing.

With their hands all over one another's bodies, Dean couldn't help but feel the blood rushing through the veins in his body to his groin, making a slight noise escape his lips as he started to harden. The friction between Sam's hips and his only made it harder to control himself now.

Letting go of his brother's lips, Dean tilted his head up for the air that pleasurably escaped his lungs, and without hesitation, Sam brought his lips to Dean's throat. Sam turned the two over, switching positions so that Dean was now being topped. Honestly, not the way Dean had pictured this all these years, but hey, in the heat of the moment, he would take anything from his brother. The one he cared for since he was not even four.

Dean writhed under his brother, letting the pleasure from his lips to his hips sweep over him, causing more of the same approving sounds to slip from his lips. Sam smelled of alcohol, gunpowder, and the Impala. Something about the mixture of all three sent his hormones on a wild goose chase.

Sam leaned back until he was sitting on Dean's lap, his knees straddling his hips and holding him down. Dean was so lost in his brother's eyes that he didn't even feel the hands that now tugged at his belt, freeing it from its buckle and then by its loops, one by one. Soon enough, his pants were being unbuttoned as quickly as those large hands could. Dean reached up, grabbing his brother's hair on the nape of his neck and pulling him down so that their lips met again in a hot, heated embrace.

In the course of Dean pulling his bother back down, Sam's hand has slipped into his fully undone pants, grazing across the surface of his briefs before slipping underneath the thin fabric to a skin on skin touch that sent jolts of electricity up Dean's spine, causing him to arch his back in pleasure. "Sam…" He almost didn't even notice he moaned out his brother's name because his mind was so hazed over.

Sam didn't let up. He was fully committed. He went from brushing against his brother's aching cock to full out palming him, to wrapping his thick fingers around Dean's cock and stroking him slowly but surely. Once again, electricity sparked in Dean, but this time not just in his spine, but all over his body. His break quickened and his heart rate increased. With his eyes closed, all he could do was feel his brother's hand and taste his brother's lips upon his. He could hear the soft groan from him as Dean raise his leg a bit between Sam's legs.

Dean couldn't take this torture anymore. He had to have his brother. Dean pulled and tugged and yanked at Sam's belt, eventually getting to loose and tossing it to the floor, not even bothering to unbutton his brothers jeans before pushing them to his knees. Sam, getting the hint, did the same to Dean, pushing his pants to his knees. Dean finished the job by kicking his pants to the floor. All while Sam's hand was still pumping Dean's cock.

Dean flinched, twisted and clenched, when Sam had moved his hands down to his brothers entrance, slipping one thick finger into Dean, earning a moan from him. Dean thought it would've been the other way, but he didn't complain. Sam pulled his finger from Dean, making Dean almost whimper for it back. Almost as if Sam was answering his prayers, he pushed back in, only this time with two fingers. Dean threw his arms around his brother's neck and tightened, receiving something unexpected and still enjoying it to the fullest. Then, another sensation wiggled its way through Dean's body. He couldn't point it out at first, but he then identified it as Sam's fingers scissoring inside of him. His eyes rolled back a bit in pleasure.

The brothers, breathing hard and sweating, both showed signs of lust and need. It wasn't just Dean that wanted this. Sam did, too. In that moment, at least. After another finger was added to the process, Sam retrieved his fingers and replacing it with something larger, longer, and hotter. Dean's eyes opened wide when he realized what it was. Sam's cock.

Without warning, Sam pushing into his brother, making Dean widen his legs, clench his jaw, and ball his fists in the sheets of the cheap hotel room bed. Holding his breath, Dean felt the pain shoot through him, sending his nerves for a journey he didn't think they'd recover from. But after a few rocks of Sam's hips, they did, the feeling of pure ecstasy claiming him. The pain was still existent, but not as noticeable.

"Sam," Dean groaned again, not expecting an answer.

"Dean," Same moaned, breathlessly, in return, which made same melt into him at the sound of his voice.

It didn't take long for Dean, a man of keeping his self-control and not losing it too quickly, to lose it. He felt the slight tingling sensation at first, but then he felt it in his stomach as if it were claiming him for itself. Then, his cock ached, throbbing, spewing his seed between the two brothers. Sam didn't stop yet. He wasn't finished, but the feeling of his brother's wet seed between them, replacing the job of their sweat and making them slide against each other with ease, almost sent Sam over the edge.

As if Sam wasn't already going fast enough, he sped up, feeling his base tighten, clenching his jaw, and feeling the same tingling feeling in his stomach like Dean did. He let himself go inside Dean, not seeing a reason to pull out.

The brothers laid in each other's embrace for a few moments, breathing heavily and sweat matting their hair to their heads. Dean enjoyed being in his brother's arms, feeling his body against his own, skin against skin. He had waited for this moment for over ten plus years and now he had it. Had his brother. He still wasn't sure what brought this to come out in Sam, but he didn't care. Not right now. He loved Sam, and he wasn't going to ruin the moment by saying he was just drunk. No, he was going to enjoy his brother. Enjoy him to the fullest extent.

Dean looked over at his brother, whose eyes had fallen shut and gone limp against him. He had fallen asleep. Sam really was drunk. Leaning over a bit, Dean pressed his lips to Sam's forehead, whispering, "Goodnight, Sammy," before slipping out of Sam's bed, tuning off the lamp, and sliding into his own bed. He reached onto the floor, searching blindly for his briefs, knowing they were somewhere near his bed side. Once he found them, Dean slipped them on, turning over, and closing his eyes.

Tonight was great.

The next morning wasn't so great.

Sam had woken up first, had gone out for a jog before breakfast and didn't want to wake Dean, so he slipped out quietly. He was gone for about a half an hour before he returned. By the time he did return, Dean was already up, showered, dressed, and making breakfast in the kitchenette.

When Sam walked through the door, Dean turned to him and smiled. "Morning, sunshine," Dean greeted with the same cocky sarcastic attitude.

"Morning." Sam answered, not with the same excitement Dean shared.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam while he flipped the egg in the pan. "What's got you down? Was the sky not sunny today, or what?"

Sam shook his head, pushing a piece of his long hair behind his ear. "No. I'm actually grateful for that, seeming as I have a raging head ache."

Dean huffed a chuckle as images from the night before had eluded his brain, making him smile softly.

"I must have gotten drunk last night. Last thing I remember was going to a bar and seeing you dancing idiotically with all those women," Sam mumbled behind Dean as he held his throbbing head in his hands. "Hey, Dean. Can you tell me why I woke up this morning naked and why all my muscles ache?"

Dean froze. He didn't remember? So…. It was all just drunk impulse. Dean nearly dropped the pan when he heard the words come from his brother's lips. "So you don't remember anything from last night?" Dean asked, his voice held pain and concern.

"No… W-why? Dean what's wrong?" Sam stuttered as he asked the question, almost catching on to what happened and why his brother was walking weird this morning. "Dean, what happened last night?" Oh God, did he really sleep with his brother? He wasn't gay. That is bizarre. Sam shook his head of the thoughts. Of course he didn't sleep with his brother.

Dean's head lowered, closing his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek. He didn't remember. Everything the night before was a lie. Nothing meant anything. Taking in a deep breath. Dean wiped his tear away with the back of his hand, turning around with a side smile, placing a paper plate down in front of his brother, and placing the egg on his plate. "You brought a girl back here with you last night. After you two... finished, she left. I was sleeping out in the Impala, not wanting to interrupt your frickle frackle, so I heard her leave, coming inside and falling asleep on the bed. I don't know why you woke up sore. Guess you're getting a little rusty, hm, Sammy?" A fake laugh left his lips.

Sam wasn't getting rusty at all. He was fantastic, but if there was one thing Dean was going to do about last night, he was going to keep it a secret and never let it happen again.

"That would make sense…" Sam murmured as he began eating his egg, looking up at Dean semi cautiously.

"Um… I think I left my bag in the Impala. I'll be back in a sec." Dean set the pan down on the mini stove and slowly made his way from the motel room and out to the Impala. Bracing himself and balling his fists up in frustration and anger, Dean let himself go, tears streaming down his cheeks and hating himself for ever letting this happen in the first place.

All Dean could look up and say was,

"Why did it have to be me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO! Since all of you are begging for this. Here is the second chapter to About Last Night. There originally wasn't supposed to be a second chapter. But I couldn't help but follow my viewers hearts. xD Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing supernatural.**

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what he had done. He had slept with his brother, only for him not to remember it because he was drunk, all while he is supposed to be on a case that could allow him and Sam go off on their own with their father's approval. He just had to go fuck it all up.

Dean had sat down on the pavement, leaning against the tire of the car, after about ten minutes of being out there. Sam was going to realize something was up and come out eventually to check on him, but until then, he was going to stay down on the ground and ward off any feelings he had towards his brother.

He adjusted slightly because the way he was sitting made the pain of his body from last night shine through, causing him to clench his jaw. Wiping his tears with the back of his hands, Dean looked up towards the sky, wishing that someone, somewhere, could see him and help him answer his fucking prayers.

Meanwhile, inside the motel room, Sam watched his brother walk out, slower than usual and without haste. Something inside Sam clenched at that, tightening, twisting and turning, making him feel… guilty?

Shaking his head, Sam stood up, taking his paper plate to the garbage can, dropping it inside the plastic bag. He stood there, looking at the wall. What could he have done so wrong to his brother that Dean had to walk like he did? He was walking weird in the first place, like he was in pain or something.

Then… Something hit him. Dean is showered, dressed, and all dolled up as usual. He couldn't do that without his bag. Turning his head to the side a bit, looking towards the beds, and, ironically enough, there sat Dean's bag, wide open and over flowing with clothes and products. That man and his hair gel.

So, if Dean went outside, and hasn't come back… Without hesitation, Sam moved for the door, opening it in a second flat. He quickly made his way towards the Impala, not having to look very hard for his brother, seeing him sitting on the ground… crying? Was he really in that much pain?

"Uh, Dean?" Sam got his attention, making Dean look at his brother and look away almost instantly

Dean pushed himself to his feet and continued to wipe his tears. "What?" His voice was raspy from crying.

"Dean, why are-…. Why are you crying?" Sam took a step closer to his brother, but Dean denied it and took a step back to contradict it.

After a while of silence accompanied by sniffles from Dean, like he was trying to hold it in, but, after a few attempts, he gave up, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. "How can you not remember what happened last night, Sam?" His voice was his normal tough guy Dean act with the hint of whining to it.

"I was drunk, maybe?" He said, harshly sarcastic, tilting his head to the side. "You made me go to that bar, remember. I didn't go by choice."

"Didn't go by choice?" Dean hardly made it loud enough for him to hear. "Fine. Yeah. Last night was all my fault." Dean stated, walking to the Impala's driver side door.

"Well, I can't vouch for that if I don't have any idea what happened." Sam's voice didn't lose its harshness. Sam narrowed his eyes towards Dean, but there was still some sensitivity in them.

Dean shook his head, looking down at the rocky pavement underneath him. "Why don't I help you with that, Sammy, hmm? Let's say perhaps there wasn't a female here last night, but the outcome was still the same."

Sam put two and two together, imitating his brother and looking at the ground. If there wasn't a female there last night, and the outcome was still the same, which would have to mean that Dean was the one that he finished with. So, he was right. It was Dean. That's why Dean was walking weird and was upset when Sam didn't remember. It all made sense now.

Sam looked up, rolling his eyes at his stupidity. He must have hurt Dean a lot. Dean probably had feelings for him a while ago. Well, Sam had felt that vibe from him since that time in Blackstone when he showed him porn for the very first time. Ever since then, Dean had been a little different around him. And Sam wasn't going to be the one to lie because he didn't dislike the close, almost homosexual company of his brother. In fact, he did like it from time to time. The way the cuddled in the bed at night when Sam got scared and their Dad was off on a hunting trip. Yeah he missed that.

Sam could only see one explanation here. He wasn't gay… At least for any other man that wasn't his brother.

Breaking the silence, Sam leaned against the Impala, folding his arms on the roof. "Please tell me I topped." His voice was jokingly sarcastic now.

Dean slowly looked up and at his brother, noting the change in tone. Eyes slightly widened, Dean asked, "You remember?"

Sam pushed himself off the car and started heading towards the motel room again. "No. I don't. But, I remembered something."

Dean tilted his head slightly confused as he followed his brother inside, no longer feeling the need to run or escape. Sam seemed a little less against the subject now, more lenient. Once he entered the motel room once again, Dean's eyes narrowed towards his brother. Not in a stern, angered way as it was earlier, but more in a confused way. "What?"

"I remember back in Blackstone. How you showed me how babies were made? And how ever since then you seemed to protect me, keep me safe, get jealous around me and girls, cuddle with me when I was scared. Everything seemed a bit homosexual, but hey, I wasn't complaining. And I kept it to myself all these years because I figured if I had told you, you would deny it all and stop." Sam sat on the edge of the bed. His bed. Where they had… made love the night before. Yeah, he can admit it now. He slept with his brother, and it didn't bother him at all. "But… Last night proved otherwise, I guess."

Dean was in slight shock at his brother. They both had liked each other… no, loved each other, and no one decided it was best for one to speak up? They had more issues than what came across. Dean followed his brother and sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam. "Yeah. I've known I loved you like I shouldn't since that night. You were just too intrigued in that porno, Sammy. It was a sight to see." Dean slightly laughed.

Sam did the same, laughing. "I was scarred for the rest of my life, Dean. I wasn't intrigued, I was in shock, most likely." Sam smiled, leaning back until he was on his elbows.

Dean shrugged and smirked. "It was for a good cause. It kept you out of trouble, didn't it?" Dean joked.

Sam, smirking back at his older brother, nodded in agreement. It did keep him out of trouble. It kept him from fooling around with girls and allowed him to focus on hunting like Dean didn't do. But enough with the women now, Sam had Dean to fool around with, while still on the job. "I guess it did. Kept me from fooling around with idiots like you." Sam reached behind him, grabbing a pillow, and tossing it at his brother.

Dean caught the pillow in the air before it could hit him. Smirking, he turned towards his brother, slowly shifting himself on top of Sam. "Is that an invitation I hear?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You tell me." A smirk toyed with the edges of Sam's lips. He reached a hand up and drug his fingers through his brother's short hair before pulling his brother down into a kiss. A hot, passionate, irresistible kiss.

Dean was shocked at first, but then obliged, returning the kiss his brother gave him. Dean propped himself up on one elbow as his other hand trailed down Sam's sides, feeling every contour of muscle his brother obtained through long, hard, sweaty work outs. The thought of his brother all sweaty turned him on. Maybe more so than he thought because a slowly, a tent grew in his pants.

Sam was so lost in the kiss that he barely felt his brother's slowly erecting bulge. But when he did feel it, a slight moan left his lips as if it were an okay for Dean to go further.

Dean took his brother up on that offer, forcing his hips down on Sam's, causing their now both growing erections to rub against each other through the fabric of their pants. Sam must have been getting a bit anxious because he tugged at Dean's jacket, sliding it off of him. Then, he grabbed a hold of Dean's shirt and tugged it over his head, leaving his torso to only be decorated by the necklace that Sam gave him when he was a kid.

"Dean.." His name was moaned through his brother's lips. It… was different today. He knew his brother was saying it out of lust for him instead of the alcohol talking. And it made him want his brother so much more. Dean groaned in response as he buried his face into Sam's neck, lightly sucking on his neck, earning more moans from his brother.

It was morally wrong, but it felt so right, so nice, so… good.

Sam pushed them up to where they were sitting so he could tear off his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Dean moaned lightly as he placed his palm against his brother's chest, pushing him back down. Sam didn't want that though. He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled it away from his chest, causing Dean to look a bit confused. Only a smirk from Sam confirmed what he was about to do.

Sam turned them over to where he was on top of Dean, but he didn't stay there for long. Sam scooted towards the edge of the bed and onto the floor onto his knees. Dean caught on quick and made his way to the edge of the bed as well, pulling his pants down as he did.

This was… great. Dean had his little brother on his knees for him. Something he wanted for a long ass time. Something he waited for. And now, he didn't even ask for it. His little brother wanted it just as much as he did.

Sam groaned lightly as he saw Dean's cock for the first time that he could remember. It was… bigger than he had expected. Oh god, he shouldn't say that out loud. Dean might literally kick him in the face.

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, Sam realized that he never… ever had sucked off someone. And he decided to do it now? With his brother!? The one person he was supposed to impress.

As if Dean heard his plea, Dean had sat up and ran his fingers through his brother's hair for comfort. In a raspy voice, he said, "You don't have to, Sammy."

Then… Sam gave up. He grasped his brother in his right hand at his base and placed his lips over his brother's tip, causing Dean to toss his head back, clenching his jaw and became a mess of hitched breaths. Sam noted the signs of approval and moved his lips with amateur skill along his brother's shaft, from base to tip, over and over again. He then took his brother deep with in his mouth, looking up at his brother looking for more signs of approval.

Dean was now a mess. His brother's lips were so warm, his tongue was wet, and the moments when he just lightly grazes his teeth against him made Dean almost fall over the edge into pure bliss. Leaning back on his elbows, he looked down at his brother, sucking on his cock, which was a sight to see.

Sam, noting everything that he was doing right, and wrong, continued with his amateurish skill on his brother. Dean seemed to like it, so he thought he was doing okay. And he was. Oh god, he was.

"Sam…. Sam, I'm gonna…" Dean thought he would give his newbie brother a warning before he let himself go, but Sammy kept going at it, determined to make his brother orgasm. Hard. And that he did. Sam winced lightly as Dean couldn't contain himself and let himself go in his brother's mouth. Sam pulled off of his brother, spitting his brother's seed into his hand and staring at it.

Dean's eyes followed his brothers to his hand, making him smiled. "You did good, Sammy. Honestly the best bl-" Dean was cut off by the sounding of one of their phones. Dean dug through his jean pocket that hung around his ankles. Finding his phone on the fourth ring, he raised it to his ear.

"Hello." His voice was raspy, and anyone who was on the other end could hear that.

Sam sat in silence for a bit, looking back at his hand in curiosity.

Dean sat straight up, catching Sam's attention. "Dad….Yes, sir… Yes, sir…. Will do, sir… No. Sam is out on a supply run." He looked to his brother and shrugged. "Yeah. I just woke up. … Yeah… Ladies happened last night… Yes, sir…. Okay… Okay… See you in a few days… Yeah, bye."

Sam tilted his head at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Dad wanted to know why I sounded so exhausted." A soft smirk played at Dean's lips. "Of course, I couldn't tell him that his son gives the best blow jobs ever."

Sam blushed and looked down. Dean leaned forwards and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up to make him look at Dean.

"So, About last night…"


End file.
